Emails from Devils
by nina-linda234
Summary: AU Chrno & Rosette are email buddies who after 2 years decided to meet! Can Rosette accept Chrono when she finds out he is a demon? And what is that guy following them... CxR. CHAPTER 3 EXTENED! Its better than what it sounds! Honest! WILL BE REDONE!
1. emails and meeting plans

**disclaimer**: I don't own Chrno ... Rosette does but she won't share...greedy meanie. (crying T-T) However... I do own a working keyboard **Mhahahahaha!**

**Rosette**:(-loads her gun-)

**Nina**: Damn! (Insert shooting & Rosette yelling)

**Rosette**: Never touch my Chrno(-takes my chrno items I stole from her last week.-)

**Nina**: You win these time convent lady...am shrewed when needed!...

**Rosette**: (-load her gun again-) No now your screwed (evil laughs.)

Nina: EEekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emails**

**Rosette-yahoo:** Hi Chrno! I got my online back finally!

**Chrno321-AOL:** Whoa only 3.6 weeks! U must have been a angel! lol

**Rosette-yahoo:** haha wise guy just watch and see .I'll

The blonde haired girl blue eyes turn from anger to a rare thoughtful look. She twisted her hair and stops typing. "Jeez... now that I think about it I don't even know how he looks like." She said to herself._ I been emailing and sending letters to him for 2 years and no meeting.This freaking sucks. And I know where he lives too! I'm more of a blonde then Mary! _She thought about what she just said for moment about her short-haired clueless friend ._Well maybe not more then Mary but pretty damn close ._

**Chrno321-AOL:** Somthin the matter .

**_(BUZZ)_**

_Oh! Right I forgot about him .Damn my blonde moments.AND I WAS THINKING ABOUT HIM TOO! Damn my blonde life!_

**Rosette-yahoo:** Sorry I just a blonde moment. lol

**Chrno321-AOL:** What u do these time?

_Damn online friends and their low profiles._ Rosette snapped out of her thoughts when she hears a loud noise. _HOT COCO!! _She thought happily and rushed down stairs with the mug she got for her birthday a years ago.

Joshua sneaks into the room and smiles evilly_. Hmm...Chrno, ehh...__This will be fun!_ He starts typing something and sends with a 'Ping'. Quickly he rush's to his room and waits about 2.7 seconds for his sister to come back up upstairs.

**Rosette-yahoo:** nothin big, Chrno- why _-ok maybe not be jeez.What was I just thinking I want a big strong man with big baby blue eyes like baby puppy eyes that glow in the dark. o0o0o0o0o0. Scary! Run! its Scream when he's high sayin 'Wassup?'Cool I wanna go say 'hi mister can I have a cookie?" "Yah after you smoke a joint with me and I kiiiiiiiiiillllllll you okay sound fair enough okay ,don't care what you think !have fun in hell!"_

The blonde looked at over at what she just sent and began to start screaming and yelling and cursing. _OMG! What was saying! He probadly thinks im on---Wait I didn't WRITE this_...

"JOSHUA!"

She run to his room with a quickness. Joshua was sitting ate his dask holding his sides in laughter ...or it least before his sister went into kill mode!

"I'm going to kill---" Her sentence was interrupted with a **'Ping'** and a **'BUZZ'** that come for her room.

"You got away this time!"she said and run in her room to anwser her friend.

**Azzy 132-AOL:** did u do it!

**Just Joshua-Yahoo:** Yeppers! Everything is going perfect

**Azzy 132-AOL:** Now it's my turn

**(Back to Chrno & Rosette)**

**Chrno321-AOL**: o.O rosette u feelin ok

**Rosette-yahoo:** Damn,damn and damn again my bro Joshua is messing with my PC! Once again! Damno

**Chrno321-AOL:** lol! That was dead funny! I cant stop laughing! lol.(still) I send Joshua my thanks

**Rosette-yahoo:** Chrno can I ask you something.

**Chrno321-AOL:** Of course rosette what is it?

**Rosette-yahoo:** What color is your hair and eyes

**Chrno321-AOL:** Well, my hair is purple and my eyes are crimson...

**Rosette-yahoo:** naturally?

**Chrno321-AOL:** yeah. why?

**Rosette-yahoo:** I never really met u in person remember.

**Chrno321-AOL:** Oh. Right, sorry!

**Rosette-yahoo:** Did you ever wonder how I look ?

**Chrno321-AOL:** Yeah a lot. Almost everyday. Say, just to make it even, what colors are your hair and eyes?

**Rosette-yahoo:** my eyes are blue and my hair blonde.

**Chrno321-AOL:** thanks I finally have a descent mental image now

**Rosette-yahoo:** do u have a picture of your self on your PC?

**Chrno321-AOL:** yeah

**Rosette-yahoo: **send it 2 me

**Chrno321-AOL: **WTF

**Rosette-yahoo:** SEND IT 2 ME

**Chrno321-AOL:** NO I LOOK HORRIBLE IN PICS!

**Rosette-yahoo:** Come on u just send it to me ...PLZ

**Chrno321-AOL:** Come rosette

**Rosette-yahoo: **If you ill send a pic of me -and if u don't I know where u live. Mhahahaha

**Rosette-yahoo:** Do u want the beach bikini or at the school picnic -or maybe both if u will do the same

A boy with purple hair and crimson eyes went the size of plates when he saw what she had wrote. Partly bacause the offer and partly because of the fact she could come to his house. He could have sworn he blushed a thousand shades of red at that moment. Damn letters and returns addresses! But still it would be nice to see her...even if it just a picture. Boy, I sound like some kind a freak. Chrno thought about it ._Ok, If I do she'll laugh at me, never talk to me again, or sell me to a science lab, or worst a combination them all ._

**(BUZZ)**

_What the heck..._

**(BUZZ)**

_DARNIT I CAN'T KEEP ZONING LIKE THIS! _"Crap"he starts to type rather fast

**Rosette-yahoo:**: Buzz!

**Rosette-yahoo:** Buzz!

**Rosette-yahoo:** Buzz!

**Rosette-yahoo: **dammit if u wont send a picture than can we at least meet!

"Big brother what are you doing?"His little sister Azmaria said as she opened the door to his room.

"A..Azzy what's up ."he said stammering looking at His albino sister.

_What is she doing up so late?_ " Are you chatting with that Rosette lady ,the one you met on POGO."vThe albino child ran to the computer to read the chat and beamed at her purple headed sibling. She turned away and typed and sent something to Rosette before he could say_ 'PING'_!

**Chrno321-AOL: **hmm sounds good to me . When should I pick u up? Do u per fur sports, Picnics, or Parties.

**Rosette-yahoo:** all

**Chrno321-AOL:** yelp! Srry Rosette! Azzy...just...(O.o)

**Rosette-yahoo:** do I need 2 spell it out

**Chrno321-AOL:** well no...but I could take you 4 a meeting

"My work here is done." Said Azmaria and walked to the door to leave. "Wha-what! Hey, wait a min--- " Chrno started. "I'm on the chat line with Joshua now so see ya'!" She said playfully. And so what with that left giggling. "What have you done to my sister?!" He said shocked his sister would do such a thing to him. _And I thought Joshua was the one that had the evil trips ._ It was werid though...Azzy little boyfriend had the same name as Rosette's little brother. _Maybe...just maybe...Nah! That is crazy! No way their the same person!_

**Rosette-yahoo:** duh I always wanted to c u in person

**Chrno321-AOL:** well than what's best 4 u. im free 4 2 more weeks

**Rosette-yahoo:** what about now! it only like a few minutes 2 drive here

**Rosette-yahoo:** WELL -

**Chrno321-AOL:** All right than .I pick u up in 10 minutes

**Rosette-yahoo:** ok bye I have got to get ready thank u

**Chrno321-AOL:** its my pleasure bye!

_**Rosette-yahoo** has just signed off_

_**Chrno321-AOL** has just signed off_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY WHATS UP .THIS MY FIRST FANFACTION ._PLZ be honest with me if it SUCKS ! I HOPE THOSES WHO LIKE IT REVIEW. I just revised it a bit so if you see something wrong please tell me! Thx for the look out! _**

**2ND CHAPTER IS UP!!!**

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Sneaking out

((**Authors Notes:** Thank you for your reviews! I love you all soooo much for making and effort to review my first story. (Sobs happily!) Here's the 2nd chapter! Thank youuuu! AAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! 

**Disclaimer:** I love Chrono Crusade with a passion but you don't have to own them to write about them. (And I made chrno is seal form BTW. I know that someoone asked me but i remember who so here you go! -)

**Chrno**: So what is this chapter about ?

**Rosette**: yeah

**Nina**: read and find out

**Rosette**: no fair ,tell ,tell

**Nina**: no I don't wanna spoil it for everyone

**Nina**: any-who here is the chapter everyone .

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter: Sneaking out

Chrno took out some jeans and a red T-shirt and put it on and walked to the hallway down to a door, that lead to the basement . _Okay, this is going to be tough_. He thought nervously. "HEY POPS !"He said knocking on the door than open it a little case anything explodes in his face ... again. Hey, thats what you got when you live with a old scientist who makes all sorts of brilliant...yet life hazarding repellents, seals and weapons against demons and you just happen to be one. When he realized it was safe he went into the lab (or at least as far as he dared!) were his foster dad was working on some new invention .(And read some dirty magazines but mostly work the invention.)

((A/n: If your wonder who this is it's the Elder...duh! he is still a creepy old man rest assure!))

"Ah! Chrno, My boy! What brings you here ?"The old man asked with his usual grin.

"Well...I was wondering if I could borrow your car, It just for tonight, I swear!"

"Why?" He asked in was an evil smile.

"..."Chrno is blushing brightly .

"I already know why so don't bother! I swear you school boys are all such bashful things! Anywho, you can use the car and stay out as long as you want... But don't transform unless you plan to erasing all of her memories of you, Got it !"He said turning back to his magazine.

"Okay thanks pops." Chrno said about to leave .

"And don't forget the seal either." He quickly said stopping Chrno.

"I won't!"

"Ah! But you already have!" The elder laughed as he pointed to a watch next to him.

"Yelp! Sorry! Thanks again and tell Azzy 'Good night' for me." He grabbed the watch and ran to get his wallet, keys ,and coat. When he got in to the driver seat of his Pop's 4-Seater-SUV when realized he realized something ... He looks like he is 12, still. "Damn I forgot ." He whispered to himself. Chrno took the clock, closed his eyes and pictured himself as a 16 year old .The clock opened and he began to glow white light and he transformed into the 16 year old boy(and his clothes grew with him.)

"Now I'm set."

**At Rosette's house**

"WHY NOT!" Rosette yelled at her aunt Kate .

"BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE BOY!" She yelled back pissed off.

"Remember Chrno my online buddy! Penpal! I pick up my letters and chat online sometimes!" She argued.

"RRRR! _-sigh-_ Rosette I'm going to make this as clear as possible _I_ don't know the boy and _you_ are _my _responsibility'. How would I look if I don't who is take you out and still let you go! WHAT IF HE IS ONE THOSE SEXUAL PREDITORS FROM 'MANTEL'!"She said in a stern voice.

"CHRNO IS NOT A SEXUAL PREDITOR ." She yelled at Kate. "Can you just trust me for once."

Kate looked a her adopted daughter. _Vincent ... Heather ...How did you do it?! _She sighed and looked at Rosette.

((A/N: I don't know rosette's mother's name .))

"I said no Rosette and that is final ... do I make myself clear ... go to your room for the rest of night ,we'll talk about this in the morning." She said calm and walked away.

"You ...YOu...YOU PILL !"

Kate popped a vein!

((A/n: RRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN.Kate's going blow hard. Everyone go to the damn border!))

"TO YOUR DAMN ROOM NOW!"

**5 MINTUES LATER(10:24 PM)**

****

Rosette looked out the window and saw a car pulled up in front of the house. _It's him!... Time to blow this pop-stand. _She climbed out the window to the gutter and slide down.

((a/n: Sweetness!! Now you can just tell she did this before -))

A boy came out the car .He had purple hair in a long braid and ruby red eyes. He had a very..._**very**_ nice build for a 16 year old. She blushed in a nice shade of red.

"Hey, are you she Chrno?" Whispered to the handsome teen .

((A/N: Heavens I thank you he is so hot...Oh ...A well back to the sexy demon & the Rosette. F.Y.I.-She is wearing jeans and a "I Love NY" shirt and had a blue purse ...never be Unprepared!))

He looked her. _Whoa ,she is HOT. Maybe I could take her to a dance club on something. _He blushed hard at his little thoughts._Bad Chrno! Very bad Chrno! It's Rosette for go-- ... Pete sake! No werid thoughts about Rosette!_ ((CAN'T SAY GOD))

"Y--Yeah. My name is Chrno. And your Rosette, right?"He asked trying to surpress his blush.

"Yep!"She said looking around a little when she heard something like Kate.

Kate came out of the front door and looked around. "Whats all the noise for! Some of us are tring to slept without have to use ear plugs!" She wasn't wearing her glasses and she could see to well ."Quick! In the bushs!" She whispered as she pulled Chrno and herself in back of the Rose bushs that rimed the house. _Ouch! Well ain't this fun ... death by best friend's rush bushs... this is Halloween all over again! _Chrno thought painfully, all while remembering the the time his friend mark decided to scare the girls when they were five.

Kate rubbed her eyes. _Probably my imagination, again... God! I got to get a man...soon!_ She walked in the house sleeply. After making sure the ghost was clear they booked for the car and got in. She sighed in sucess as she locked the door.

"Thank god! We narrowly missed my aunt!" She said between laughed!

"Okay, I think we should go before you throw us up the roof next!" Said dry as ever, secretly babying his arm that got stabbed in the rose bushes.

Rosette turned on the radio which was playing 'American Idiot' by _Greenday_. "Hey check it out! My favorite song!" She said happily.

"Cool it mine too!"

He drove around a little and decided to start the converstion.

"So..." He said ."Where do you want to go?"

Rosette thought about until a growl broke her thought. She made up her mind .**FOOD!**

"I'm starving, FEED ME!" She pouted childishly.

"Okay! To the diner we go!" Chrno said. _PLEASE DON'T LET ME MESS THIS CHANCE UP!_ He prayed. He lost to many friendships to loss hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_HERE IS MY WORK FOR THE DAY . THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. AND THANKS FOR THE TIPS TOO._**

**_I'M DONE Revising!!_ Which Is ...done! I'm going to revise that one next though! _ (I HAD TO RUSH THIS ONE)_**


	3. AT THE DINER

**((A/N:** What's up my fellow crusade lovers .I FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry about the whole waiting thing but the computer was a rent-a-center, but thanks to my cuteness gene, I got a new **to-keep** computer! But my phone was turned off so no Internet! So I just kept writing and now I can submit A lot of things now stuff to my reviews whom I must say like thanks for the tips!

**Rosette:** Fantasy what?

**Azmaria:** I think it said Florida boarders.

**Nina:** T-T

**Chrno**: what about Florida?

**Nina**: Dammit the fantasy boards is a notebook were a keep all the summaries of my work, chapters, in short a manuscript!

**Azmaria**: Sorry … Do I have special story!

**Nina**: Of course you do! ((5 R&R (read & request) for special Azzy and Joshua scenehave been sent to me so i have put that in chappie 4!))

**All**: ((Yah! ))

**Rosette**: Now coming back to the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3: AT THE DINER**

They finally arrived to the place were his cousin worked. A restaurant with neon sign that said 'Drakes dinner' in big bold letters. His cousin Jason married the manager's aunt's sister's daughter so his and his family got to discounts and sometimes got it free! It wasn't really flashy but it was a good place to eat. _Well it isn't the a perfect-romantic-fancy place for the first date but it's_ _a restaurant, right?_ Just realizing what he thought he screamed inwardly.

_WHAT THE HELL I'M I THINKING! THIS IS A MEETING! NOT DATE … DON'T I FREAKING WISH IT WAS A DATE!_

Well, with that mental scold they walked in and sat down at the booth about six booths away from the door. Rosette sat across from him. His cousin always reserved this table for him and whoever else, If any, to chill out. Best seat in the house for him. A guy with spiked light brown hair and gray eyes that Chrono reconized as Jason came over with an order thingy. Jason came to the table to take their order. "So Chrno, you finally got a girlfriend! That's great! I thought you'd never hang out after---"

Chrno's face turned to him quick …_Its not my fault people think naturally purple-headed Crimson-eyed guys are weird! Please don't tell about the lunchroom episode. _Jason saw his expression and stopped dead in his sentence."Sorry Chrno, I forgot your stay a bit tender after what happen." _You say tender…THE WOUND IS STILL BEING SMOTHERED IN LEMON JUICE AND SALT IS MORE LIKE IT!_ Rosette looked at him in confusion. "Okay… you know each other, right? Well you can introduce me so I know why I'm starving." She said angry. _Curses I forgot she was here…AGAIN! ( -Refer to First Chapter!_)

**Rosette's POV**

_He forgot I was here, again! Who's the waiter and why hasn't he taken my order … THE SERVICE HERE SUCKS DIRTY DISHS! I'm just hungry… And seeing a waiter with no food does stuff to me, dammit! _If gluttony be a sin (And one of the most deadly) I'm a sinner but I still think it rude to starving people dammit all! Need I remind you I'm pissed off easily!

"Well!"

I should at least know how is holding up my dinner. He turned to me and i know he was scared!

"You mean Jason? He's my cousin."

"Really? You look nothing alike." I comment puzzled. Usual cousins have some resemblence but they had none...

Jason took our orders in a hurry and left avoiding my gaze. I thought that this was a bit weird. All I said was that they look nothing alike that's all. It's not like I meant to insult or anything.

"Huh? What his problem? Sorry did I insult you or something?"

"No not at all," He said smiling looking sad. "We get that a lot. I sort of expected it."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm a foster child…his uncle adopted me when I was 3 years old… Pops is really funny."

"Oh… I didn't know…sorry."

"It's Okay Rosette its no big deal, really."

"So I guess your pretty close."

"Yeah …sort a …he is kind of on the loopy but I guess his cool. Even though he is right about as old as the wheel!"

Chrno joked. We were both in a fit of laughter at that point. Man could he lighten up the mood! this guy is really something!

"Dinner is served! The unusal from Chrono and the speciality dish for the pretty lady!"

**NORMAL POV**

Jason said coming back smiling. Rosette's mouth watered at the sight of the french fries, hambugers, onion rings, and all that good stuff! And the aroma was just making her more hungry. Chrno smiled he was just as hungry as Rosette at this point. His cousin's family has been running for years for there food and he missed it since he stood home after the '_incident'_ as he put it occured...

(A/N: Foreshadowing!)

"Thank you god... _and Jason ...and the cook_ for this delicous food! Amen!" Rosette said putting her hands together as if in prayer and started to eat shoffing random fries and onions rings into her mouth!

"Whoa!"

Was he could say as she she finshed the side dishes, nearly choked on the main course, and the appitizers were gone, along extras were thrown in the endless pit she refered to as a stomach! All that in one minute and he just picked up his bacon cheese burger. She slowed down a bit which meant she had relieved a good amount of her hunger but she was far from finshed! Deciding to distract her from eatting the table next he started to talk again.

"So are you close to your aunt?" Chrono asked.

"If I was I wouldn't need to sneak out." She replied remembering the the old woman. "She's the Bible-Swinging, Head-Biting, should-be- but-ain't-declared nun I write to you about!" She said half shouting! Chrno just felt evreyone staring while rosette couldn't care less.

"I see..." he replied with a sweat drop.

"But in the end I know it's only to protect me and my bro. I just wished she'd trust me a little more than." She said smiling. She hated to adimt it but a lot of the time she knew what Kate meant about things. "But enough with the drama!" She said and started eating.

Chrno agreed with her and reached for his fries. Nothing. "Huh." He started feelaround when he realized it!

"Wait! Did you eat my fries, Rosette!?"

"Oh, those were yours. I finshed that on my first course."

"Wah! You-You eat a guys fries! Thats evil! Evil I tell you!" He sulked.

As the two started to argue and steal each others food a figure stood watching. A good distance away from the table Jason smiled. He had never seen Chrno so happy. _So...alive. Maybe this is your chance to be happy, Chrno..._ And with that thought he turned away and countinned his job. Something needs to pay those bills!

**Ten Minutes later...**

They approached the car again.

"Hey Chrno! Wanna go to the Amusement Park next!" Rosette asked!

"Sure!" He agreed. Sudenlly he felt a tremmer. His eyes wided as he stopped and looked around. Something was watching them. He could feel it...

"Come on, Chrno! Shake a leg!"

"Huh? Oh..right." He said going into the car. The blonde noticed her friends express was nervous. Was something wrong.

"Hey if you don't wanna go thats okay..."

"No it's fine." He said putting on a smile. "I just got spookied."

"Okay..." She said half believeing him. Something was bugging him. She could feel it. To him something was off but all the same they drove to the amusement park. Scarcly aware that they were being followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please forgive me! I will try to come up with something better I swear till next time! I even went as far as to add my original 4th Chapter into this 3rd to improve it! I want to make sure everyone can enjoy the me storys so please try to work with me!


	4. BONUS AZ AND JOSH DATE!

**Nina**: (sits down in conference room)Hi! Man it's been what, a year since I updated! I think I'm going to redo the whole thing. I'll keep the plot and all that but there are a lot of things I messed up on I wanna fix and my chapters are really shorter than planned so I'll expend them .

**Chrono**: Waah! Your so mean! I wanna know up happens next!

**Nina**: And so you shall! Jeez. Also I wanna fix my profile so I'll need suggestions. I back to using the library computer so your going to have to spare me.

**Rosette**: Hey! I better be able to yell Kate still

**Aion**: ( just walks in conference room drinking. His eyes drift over to Nina and spits out coffee.)I thought you were DEAD!

**Nina**: same with you jack butt!!! FUTHER more I plan to make the Azmaria and Joshua here so all of you whiner deal with it!! I can still have you dress in Lolita and dance around for Audience if I want! Ordered them nice and short filly ones too!

**All but nina**: Screams and runs like hell!

"Ow! Joshua!!" Azmaria hissed.

"Sorry, Az." Joshua said removing his elbow from her side. "It's not my fault the truck is small! So what's the game plan."

"Well since I know Chrono as well I do he'll stop at Reese's Grill cause he won't exactly have and god knows he is cheap!" She said winking.

"I see….well knowing my sister she'll scruff down her food faster then you can say 'cheese burger' so we have to move fast. They can't be the only ones out having fun! That well give us a good 10 minutes to get our food and start eating."

Azmaria and Joshua grinned wide. They had the whole thing plan out! Get the sibs to a date and they mooch off of them without them knowing a thing so they can go on a date of their own Scott free. Joshua and Az met a first grade and they proved themselves to be a devious couple. Playing pranks on there siblings and playing matchmaker only bettered the deal.

"Make it 20 my bro eats like an old man and then he takes forever to use the bathroom, even when he is just washing his hands. And I preordered the food so once we get there so we eat right when we go!"

"Ahh! My dear, Azzy! Your so Brilliant! Once I get out of college I have to marry you!"

"Aww! I love you too! But don't give all the credit to me, after all you're the genius who discovered this pairing!"

Joshua blushed and smiled "C'mon. I'm getting all red in the cheeks now!"

Once they reached a stop and heard the car stop and the doors open and slam shut, along with the chatter of the two teens!

"Yes! We're here! I've got present for you!" they popped the trunk and took a quick look around to make sure they were in and stunk in back of the restaurant. Azmaria covering Joshua's eyes to reveal a 'Lady and the tramp' looking scene! Italian cook and all!

"Whoa! It's- It's just our first movie!"

"I based it purely on that scene."

"Oh Azzy!"

He pulled her into a big bear hug which she return giggling as he swung her around!

"Stop it! BTW that guy over there is my cousin Drake. Drake this is Joshua!"

"I see! Nice meet you! I hope your taking good care of Azmaria." He said evilly after his first two sentences but Joshua smiled unwavering replied "Always have, Always will!"

"This place is ran entirely by my family so we basically have everything free! Hey Drake bring over the food!"

"Okay! whispers in her ear "he's a good catch""

"Here we are! One of our 'One-For-Two' plate of Spaghetti, for the two love birds to Share!"

There was a certain silence while they ate. They as the both reached for the spaghetti at the same time and ended up having one of the same spaghetti string which pulled them into a peck. A fit of laughter overcoming the two. Slow music abruptly starts to play as there laughter dies. They still had a good 10 minutes till they had to go back in the truck for the rest of the trip. After a couple of minutes of sitting down doing nothing Joshua has an idea. He gracefully walked over to the front of Azmaria to bowed.

"May I have this dance Madame." He asked in a French accent. Azmaria smile and curtsied.

"Wee Wee, My dear."

And so they danced in the light of the moon.

The End

**I know I'm out of practice. Please if you see any errors or something please copy and paste it on the reviews and tell me about it! Thank you sooo much and until next time!**


End file.
